


Hush

by Murasaki_Iris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Iris/pseuds/Murasaki_Iris
Summary: Another One shot!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyu/gifts).



> "Hush,Kenma go to sleep. You'll be fine soon."
> 
> "Yeah, I know how to sleep you dumbass."

Kenma replied with his usual monotonous tone. Kuroo chuckled. The captain and his setter were currently inside a huge gaming room - specifically Kodzu Ken's.

It was lively. The LED lights on the wall never failed to do its job. Huge monitors displayed aesthetic features and the room's huge that it could act as a rendezvous for gaming competitions. Nonetheless, Kenma himself isn't lively at all. The pudding head laid his head down to his bed while the ravenette beside him,sitting. Both of their hands were clasping together.

"Good to know." Kuroo answered with his sweetest smile. Kenma coughed. He wiped his lips and once again stared straight at the middle blocker's eyes. He isn't used seeing the hype and dumb captain acting like a withering leaf during fall. Both the sadness on their eyes reflected.

"Hey Kuroo.. Thank you." Kenma blurted out of nowhere which made Kuroo's eyes widen.

"For what?" He replied with an obvious crack on his tone.

"For everything." With that remark, Kuroo responded a chuckle. He ran a finger through the latter's long blonde hair and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you too." Kenma sweetly smiled. For the last time he felt the warmth of his hand. For the last time he could see his glistening eyes. For the last time, he could hold the wedding ring close to him. For the last time-

"Ah, Kuroo-" Kenma added which Kuroo quickly responded to with a "Hm?" pitch and tightened the grip on his hand.

"I love you..." He said without hesitation but it could be seen on the latter's eyes the hesitation and is having the second thoughts if he should reply or better leave it. Kuroo chose to avert his gazes.

"I understand...Thank you." Kenma chuckled. His coughing worsen as ton of petals escaped through his mouth - much more amount than before. Blood could be seen rummaging down his lips to his chin but he kept on smiling.

Kuroo was alarmed with the situation and was about to call an ambulance but just like before, Kenma hesitated. Holding Kuroo's right hand, he could feel the ring right next to his palm. A symbol of love - a symbol of Kuroo and Tsukishima's ties.

A minute later, it wasn't Kenma's coughs that made the whole room echo, it was Kuroo's sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my story became anonymous idk how-


End file.
